1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a file cabinet for supporting a vehicle's seat and for the storage and easy retrieval of files, other paperwork, and utensils that is positioned under a seat of a DOT Class 6, 7, or 8 truck or other transportation vehicles including but not limited to trucks, vans, automobiles, boats and airplanes for the storage of files and other paperwork and that serves as a support for the seat. The invention enhances the storage capability of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
In several occupations (e.g. sales, construction contracting, and those of driving commercial trucks) it is convenient and often necessary to carry files and other paperwork as well as an assortment of catalogs, brochures, utensils, etc. in a vehicle. Many types of storage cabinets, tool boxes, and the like are available for storing and organizing such items. Some can be mounted in a vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,612 discloses a storage system located underneath a vehicle's rear seat. The system includes drawers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,009 discloses an underseat storage bin.
Some products are designed to store hanging file style folders. But they are not well suited for transport in vehicles as they occupy space that could be used for other purposes such as passenger space or space for storing other items. For example, some storage systems are disposed on passenger seats and so diminish passenger space.
Some vehicles such as trucks that have no rear seat afford only the confined area behind the seat to store tools and other similar items. But securely storing files and other paperwork behind a seat is cumbersome and retrieval is inconvenient. And, again, storing paperwork behind a seat takes up space that can be dedicated to storing tools and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a file storage and retrieval system that takes advantage of space that is not usually occupied by persons or other items. The system must securely hold important files.